Touch My Soul Oneshot
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: Songfic.T&S angst. T&G. I see you, I catch my breath, forget my sorrow, And I miss you before you've left, you are tomorrow, Sharpay and Troy slept together at a party, she thinks she's finally found someone who'll really love her:he touched her soul.


-1_Title: Touch my Soul_

_Written: 27th December 07_

_Notes: Hey. Whoa, it's been a while since I updated. Well, I'm going to do a know Bare: a pop opera remake, and this is one of the songs that'll be included. For anyone who hasn't seen/heard it, go Youtube it when you get some free time. You won't be disappointed. The back story is told in the story, but at one point I may turn it into a story. Not sure yet. _

_I'm always looking for good songs to write songfics to._

_P.s. You'll understand this better if you go and watch the clip with this song in it: _

_ looking for a beta, BTW. Offers?_

Love Shannon (Irreversible Mistake)

_**Touch my Soul**_

"Troy!" Sharpay called, maroon heels clicking down the hall after him. He cast a look over his shoulder before stopping. Panting as she reached him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk." She said. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Sharpay. I really need to be somewhere," He said, casting his head over his shoulder. Her well-manicured grip tightened.

"No. Now. Troy, you know that we…." She was interrupted.

"No, Sharpay!" He said, his strong hand unclasped hers, and he stormed off. Sharpay stood in stunned silence, before starting to shout.

"You slept with me. You **slept with me, **Troy. And when I woke up you _**weren't there!" **_Her voices echoed loudly off the ugly brown lockers. Several pupil's stopped and stared. One got a camera phone out. Troy span on his heels and took her by the arm. Sharpay stiffened in shock, and then followed. H led her to a garden. It was on the roof. Sharpay liked it. For someone who was constantly bombarded with stage lights, it was a nice relief.

"Talk, then." He demanded. Her heart dropped into her gut. This what not what she ewas expecting. She though they'd get in private and he'd be nice again, he'd explain sudden plans and that he shouldn't have left. That he should have stayed. That he wanted her. To be with her. Sharpay's eyes welled. He obviously thought of her what everyone else at this culture-less school though of her. A lousy, blonde haired, blue eyed slut.

"Listen Troy. I'm used to falling asleep with someone and not being with them in the morning. It's the way it always is." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't let myself want a boy to much, because I know he's never going to be there in the morning. All boys want is a quick fuck with a pretty girl. That's just the way most guys are programmed." Troy reeled slightly. The Perfection Princess swore?

_**Things I have don't last for long  
Boys have come and boys have gone - I've grown accustomed  
I never really cared too much, don't get attached  
Because I know them and what they're after **_

" So I let them in my room, and we have fun. I'm not going to lie and say I don't like it. And then when I wake up the door's ajar, and they've haven't left a trace. I'm one of those girls who every ones has a crush on, but no-one ever loves. Girls like Gabriella and Taylor, when they wake up, their boyfriend's will be there and when they're not they're they'll be on the phone to each other all morning.

"But that's just the point. I'm in love with _her, _I'm in love with Gabriella." Troy interrupted, but Sharpay ploughed on, mascara staining her baby pink top.

"It's never like that with me Troy. I'm _'that girl' _he banged at _'that party'_. And I enjoy it whilst it's happening, but when it's not…..I get so fucking lonely. No-one loves me Troy_**. Why does no one love me**_?" She strode over to the bar on the side of the roof, tears dripping of the end of her pretty nose. Each left a track in her immaculate foundation.

_**I let them in we make some noise  
They let themselves out, that's their choice - boys will be boys **_

_**The phone won't ring and I become some anecdote  
And though I've had my fun, it gets lonely**_

"But you weren't supposed to be one of those guys Troy. When you kissed me that night, everything changed. I thought you were going to be the guy that I'd be in love with, who'd want me all the time, to talk to, to romance, to care about, because no-one ever had. No-one ever felt like that for me Troy. I looked in your eyes, God, you're eyes, and I saw everything I'd ever needed in a boy. Please, Troy. Please be that boy."

"I have to go," He said, grabbing his gym bag, and starting towards the stair. She ran to his front.

"You found my heart Troy! You gave it a home! You found the heart that everyone before you threw away. I know it's more that I've ever had, I just know. It's love, Troy."

_**But then came your kiss and all I was missing  
Was there in your eyes, your lonely blue eyes  
So please say you'll stay, say you'll never go away  
My discarded heart has finally found a home  
I know it's love, you've touched my soul**_

"Sharpay, I know I hurt you, and for that, I'm sorry. But I'm with Gabriella. I love **her**. You'll find someone. I know you will." He said. He was attempting to be soothing, but it infuriated her. Sometimes, she'd sit in the back of homeroom, and just stare at him. When she saw him, it made her heart giddy. A bell went somewhere in the distance, although neither realised.

"Troy, when I see you, you make want to laugh and cry. I want to laugh because you make me so happy. But I want to cry because I know that soon the bell will go and then you'll be gone. I start missing you before you've gone out of my sight, and I have to wait for tomorrow to see you again. You ARE my tomorrow, Troy. With you, I feel like I can make it through the day. You make me feel like I can be whoever I want to be. I know I could change with you. Don't go, please!" He was leaving. She was here, pouring her bruised heart out, and he was going!

_**When I see you, I catch my breath, forget my sorrow  
And I miss you before you've left, you are tomorrow  
Here in your hands, I find a chance to make it through  
To be somebody new, stay with me**_

Sharpay extended her arm towards him, rings glimmering in the sunlight.

"I can help you Troy. With everything. With whatever. I'll be here. You'll never be happy with Gabriella, I know it. You give me your heart, and I'll give you mine, and we'll be one! Please let me show you how I feel. Let me touch your soul." Her arm hung limp.

_**I need your kiss 'cause all I was missing  
Was there in your eyes, your lonely blue eyes  
So please take my hand, let me help you understand  
Two searching hearts can rest and be made whole  
I know its love, please let me touch your soul  
Please let me touch your soul**_

Troy took a deep breath. He looked confused, deep in though, almost.  
"I um…," Sharpay's faced softened. She flashed her perfect white smile at him, blonde hair falling elegantly over her shoulders.

"You what, Troy? Listen, I know that it's early with us. But I just wanted you to know how I feel, because I've never felt this way before. Have you?"

She almost feared the answer.

Troy cast her a sad look. "Yeah…once. Now. With Gabriella. I think you're such a special girl, and Sharpay, I really mean that. I know in a perfect world, I would love you back. But what we have, it doesn't work, it isn't you. I swear, honest, it's not about you.

And so Sharpay's world started crashing around her maroon heels.  
"What do you mean?" She got out, holding back tears. Troy looked pityingly at her, like you'd look at a child who'd lost a parent.  
"I made a mistake. I don't think we should see each other. I love Gabriella,"

Sharpay moved towards him, looking at her feet.  
"Troy, forget that I said any of that, we can work something out?" She tried. But he was already turning away, one hand in his pocket. Then he turned back and walked towards her.

"Maybe some day, I wish to God I felt that way about you, but you _have_ touched my soul. You'll never know how much you touch my soul, but now I have to go," He replied sadly. Sharpay attempted feebly to get him to stay. She knew her battle was lost.

"Troy, please just wait one second. We can talk about this." Her voice was so clogged with tears, she was almost incoherent.

" I don't think so, Sharpay. I need to go," And with that, he turned and left her there. He left her there, crying on the floor, her heart in tatters, completely and utterly broken. 


End file.
